Black Diamond
by BlackPepper3964
Summary: Odd circumstances leave Kagome with new challenges to face and what is Sesshoumaru's role in this?
1. Chapter 1:New Discoveries

**Black Diamond**

_**Chapter 1: New Discoveries and Confusing Developments**_

A young girl with long, wavy, black hair hauled herself out the well, dragging a big yellow bag with her. As she sat down on the wells edge to catch her breath, a male voice reached her.

"Kagome! You're late!" Kagome sighed, she should have known that _he'd_ be the first one to greet her – if he knew what greet meant.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I lost track of time." Inuyasha's red haori bounded into view.

"Keh! Just make sure it doesn't happen again, wench." Kagome sighed inwardly.

Suddenly the jewel shards started glowing, caressing Kagome in its glow. Inuyasha turned to find Kagome surrounded by a pink light, enthralled, Inuyasha came closer only to be blasted back by an immense power. Back at the village, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala saw the light and knew it had some thing to do with Kagome, and rushed to the scene. When they finally got there, they saw Kagome beneath the light and started towards her.

The light finally withdrew and standing in Kagome's place was a black fox with silver strands throughout the fox's fur. What shocked them the most, however, was a silver and purple crescent moon in its forehead. The symbol of the west.

Meanwhile, Kagome was lost in her thoughts. While she was encompassed in the light, a voice had spoken. Numerous voices. But one had stood out, a female's.

* * *

"Kagome, maiden of the Shikon no Tama, we of the jewel have reached a decision. We will help you find your mate. Now this transformation can only be seen by those you consider precious. Not including Inuyasha, as we find him unworthy of your affections, and your mate can also see you." Came the voice. Kagome frowned.

"So what am I then? And what am I transforming into?" 'This is so weird.' She thought, utterly confused.

"You are now a full-blooded youkai. A mixture of fox, dog and Nyx, the night goddess. You were always meant to be this way, ever since you were born. Your transformation is into a small black fox, similar in size to Kilala. However, when you fight you will be up to Sango's waist."

"But I don't know how to fight. How will I fight? Can I still protect everyone? If I'm a fox, how can I talk to anyone?" As an after thought, Kagome added, "What if I walk into someone, and they can't see me?"

"All your training of fighting, and knowledge of your goddess form, is already in you. I think it might only come out when you have your first fight in your battle form. Even though Inuyasha cannot see you, you may protect him if you wish to do so. You are able to communicate with your loved ones via telepathy. Tell them that they should not talk to you out loud, but think their responses in their mind and you can hear them that way. If you are to bump into someone, they will feel you, and hear you." Kagome was absolutely shocked.

"Is that everything? All that, is everything I can do?" She gasped out.

"I have told you all you need to know, but I feel I have forgotten something important… Um… Oh yes! How could I forget, until you have found your mate, and have fallen in love with him, you will not be able to revert to your human form. Have you got all of this?" Kagome was shocked, therefore could not immediately reply. After a few moments she stuttered out a 'yeah'.

* * *

Next thing she knew, she still standing in the same spot as before, only difference was that the group, minus Inuyasha (who was knocked out) was staring open-mouthed at her. Remembering what the woman told her, she spoke, using telepathy.

'Guys, listen to me carefully, I am Kagome, please trust me when I say that. I am still trying to get my head around it myself, and believe me, it's very confusing. Before you ask anything, can you please only think your questions and responses? It would look weird to be talking to thin air.' Said a voice in all their heads. They scrutinised the black fox carefully. It looked trustworthy.

'How do we know we can trust you? How can we know you really Kagome-sama?' Then they looked at each other and thought, 'We can hear each other!' The black fox spoke up.

'I have enabled you all, apart from Inuyasha, to hear each other's thoughts. But only when you project them.' The black fox cocked its head. 'Well, do you trust me? Even in this form? I need your trust and loyalty before I begin to explain what has happened.' The group looked at each other and nodded. 'We will trust you.' The black fox nodded to herself then walked over slowly, gauging their reactions as she neared.

Kilala stood and walked toward the fox when she stopped a few feet away. The fox stood proudly as Kilala sniffed around her body then nodded when Kilala stopped in front of her and bowed low. The group stood open-mouthed at this display. The fox then walked toward the rest of the group again, this time with Kilala by her side.

'Nice to know you will accept me, I would have one hell of a time finding someone else who liked me. I'm still the Kagome you know, but with extras. I am now a full-blooded youkai.' The group stared at her carefully, now not knowing if she was dangerous.

'What kind of youkai?' Asked Miroku. Kagome looked at him, as if noticing him for the first time.

'I am a demi-goddess as well. Mind you, I can't transform into my humanoid form until I've found my mate. I am a fox demon and the reincarnation of Nyx, the goddess of the night. Shocking, isn't it?' She said as she gave a foxy grin. Shippo approached her carefully.

'Mama?' he said tentatively. She looked at him.

'Yes, my kit?'

'Now that your transformed into a real fox, does that mean you can be my real mother now?' He asked quietly with his head down. The rest of the group struggled to hear him, but Kagome heard him loud and clear. Her metallic eyes softened into pools of liquid silver, betraying her kind heart.

'Oh yes! Yes, my little kit.' She said as she made two of her four tails caress him tenderly. It was that moment that Inuyasha decided to wake up, groaning.

"What the hell? Where's Kagome gone? And why are you lot all staring at one spot?" He grumbled as he pulled himself up, wincing a little as he did so. Sango opened her mouth to speak when Kagome's voice in her head interrupted her.

'No! He can't see me! Don't say that I'm here! I went back into the well and sealed it because I was fed up with his attitude. I'm staying in my time for six months because I have found a priestess to train me there. I went to the village and told everyone while he was knocked out. You are to carry on finding the shard 'without me' for the next six months.' After Sango repeated what Kagome told her to say Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe, for now.

"Feh! That stupid little wench has cut back our jewel shard hunting! Selfish little bitch." He ranted. Kagome inwardly smirked. He didn't know how much he was right about that last little name he called her… Maybe it was time for some teensy tiny revenge though…

Miroku, meanwhile, had been watching Kagome the entire time Inuyasha was talking. Watching as when Inuyasha called her a bitch, Kagome got a nice little evil glint, full of mischief. 'Uh oh, Inuyasha's in for it now, it looks like our Kagome has some pranks to play…' Kagome looked over.

'Of course! I can't let him get away with calling me those names! Even though bitch might be a compliment, and besides, he can't see me now. It's going to become more fun around here…' She said with a fox version of an evil smile. Miroku gulped. Boy, she was scary sometimes.

They travelled to Kaede's village to tell her they were going. As they entered the hut she said, "So ye be leaving then, but were is Kagome-sama?" She asked while looking to where Kagome was and winking at her. 'Nice to see ye in ye final form Kagome, I've been wondering when it would appear.' Kagome looked at the old woman, all the while Inuyasha was telling the old woman the story of her disappearance, and gave her a grin.

'I should have known that you knew all along… I'll visit you soon Kaede-obaachan, ne? We should really get going.' She said with a smile, eyes still molten silver.

"Shouldn't ye be going now, Inuyasha? It'll be getting dark soon… and I'm sure Kagome-sama is fine on her side of the well." She said with a glint in her eye as she watched Kagome file out the door to wait outside. 'She'll be causing mischief, I just know it.'

While travelling, the group came across a demon with three jewel shards. Inuyasha, as usual, rushed into battle without thinking. Kagome, meanwhile, had been forming a plan to make Inuyasha hit it's weak spot.

'Sango-Chan! Use Hiraikotsu to hit it in the forehead! It's the youkai's weak spot!' She told Sango telepathically. Sango stole a quick glance at Kagome as if to say, 'your sure?' Kagome nodded and watched as Hiraikotsu hit its point, as the youkai cried out in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, catching his attention. "I think it has jewel shards! The forehead might be its weak point!" Inuyasha nodded, preparing the Tessaiga.

"Got it! You're going down." He said turning his attention back to the youkai. "Wind Scar!" He shouted. Kagome watched carefully from the sidelines as the attack hit the youkai. Analysing its reaction. Before the wind scar had hit it, the youkai had suddenly tried to retreat. It was like it knew what Inuyasha's sword could do. Kagome's eyes widened. The youkai had been working for someone, but who? Shoving the thought to the back of her mind, Kagome now focused on the jewel shards left on the ground. Padding over to them slowly, she gently touched them with her claw, then asked Miroku to take them, as they were now purified. Tentatively, he picked them up and put them inside his robes. Kagome could trust him with the jewel shards for now.

They set up camp early, and it was during this time that the group suddenly felt the loss of the little miko from the future. It was silent, a stark change from the chatter and laughter of normal evenings. Inuyasha went to hunt for fish, seeing as ramen wasn't an option and Kagome's bag - which had been found at the well - was left at Kaede's hut. The only thing they brought with them was Kagome's first aid kit because, knowing Inuyasha, at one point or another they were going to get hurt.

Elsewhere, a little girl picked flowers in a nearby field. Golden eyes softened slightly when the girl came up to the owner, holding a bunch of flowers. Then hardened into ice when a familiar scent came through the meadow. 'So, the youkai failed, did he?'

"Come, Rin." A male voice penetrated Rin's senses. She looked up.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said with a smile on her face. They got to a camp where a green youkai was sitting next to a dragon.

"Come. We are leaving." Sesshoumaru said, his deep monotone voice carrying across the camp. Silently the two youkai got up, following Sesshoumaru.

Following the awful scent he came across Inuyasha's camp, noting the absence of the human girl. The monk and the slayer's attention was focused on a black fox that was excluding a powerful aura, both demonic and divine. The black fox suddenly turned towards him and looked at him with stunning silver eyes. His thoughts ran ten miles an hour. The fox's silver eyes shined with mirth. 'What could be so funny?' he wondered. He watched as the fox came towards him and nodded her head in a polite bow. Then lifted her head, looked straight at him and said, 'You, of course.' In his head then turned her back on him and walked back to her group. Her voice sounded familiar for some reason, even though he had never met this fox. All this had passed in a few seconds.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had been watching his brother look at the rest of his group intently, and wondered what in seven hells he was planning. But he was going to find out soon enough anyway.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what do you think your doing?" He shouted while drawing Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"Rin wanted to see the girl, where is she?" He said, all the while trying to find out who the fox was. His eyes shot to where she was when he heard movement, and noticed that the monk and slayer had shifted to partially cover the fox from view. Suddenly curious, he took a step closer to the humans. Seeing this, Inuyasha shot in front of them, protective of his pack.

While all this had been going on Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome had been having a conversation. Kagome's safety seemed to be the main subject.

'Kagome, please understand what we are saying, well, thinking. We don't want you hurt! Sesshoumaru will kill you!' Sango and Shippo were saying.

'No, he won't. Only those who care about my well being and me can see me. Oh, and my mate.' She added sheepishly, ducking her head as the group came closer to her. She could see the flames in their eyes, and it was scaring her.

'What?' they all hissed like snakes, 'Why didn't you tell us this earlier? Hmm?' She backed away slowly with her ears flat against her head, not liking the way their eyes glinted. Then, as if by a miracle, Inuyasha had jumped in front of them, facing towards her, but looking above her head. Slowly, as if dreading what she was going to see, she looked up, ears still against her head.

Sesshoumaru watched as the fox slowly looked up. Turning his eyes quickly towards the group behind Inuyasha, he saw fear, worry and guilt on their faces. Well, all apart from Kilala, but you could see it in her eyes instead. Looking back at the fox he saw that she was looking straight back at him, not a bit of fear in her eyes. Once again he was reminded of someone he once met, but still couldn't quite remember whom exactly. Coming back from his thought, he saw as the fox looked back at her group, then purposely began stroking in between his legs, a sign of trust and affection. Then, stopping her stroking sat down beside him, a proud look in her eyes as she looked back to the shocked faces of her group.

"Kagome!" The slayer gasped out. Sesshoumaru looked back at the fox quick enough to see the fox's eyes narrow, clearly displeased that the slayer talked to her out loud. 'Kagome? That's how I know this fox. When did she turn into a youkai though?' he thought, curious as to how this came to be.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, eyes shining with laughter. 'Yes, my name is Kagome, took you a while didn't it? To think, the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, had a bad memory!' She laughed as he inwardly smirked, already forming a plan for revenge. Inuyasha turned to Sango and glared at her.

"What are you talking about Sango? You know Kagome isn't here…" he shouted at her. Sesshoumaru blocked out the rest of the conversation, instead choosing to watch Kagome.

Kagome watched the two argue back and fourth, trying to ignore Sesshoumaru's eyes on her - it was starting to freak her out. 'Why doesn't Inuyasha know that you're here? Shouldn't he be able to see you?' Kagome turned amused eyes on him.

'My, my, getting talkative now are we?' Her only response was a growl. 'Okay, okay! No need to get testy. The reason Inuyasha can't see me is because the Shikon no Tama is protecting me from harm while I try to find my mate.' For some reason, Sesshoumaru felt the tightening of his heart at the thought of Kagome going with another. 'Anyway, only those who I find precious, or those who care about me can see me. My mate is the only who can see me while not necessarily caring about me.'

Sesshoumaru carefully thought over his options. Kagome wanted to find out what he was thinking about, but respected his privacy. If he decided to join them, she wouldn't link his mind with the others, she wanted to talk to him without being interrupted.

"Okay, break it up. This has gone on for long enough." Miroku, ever the peacemaker, put his staff in between Sango and Inuyasha. It was starting to get violent. A short bark got everyone's attention, even Inuyasha's. Everyone turned to where Kagome and Sesshoumaru were standing. Inuyasha was staring at Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked at them all.

"Lets go! We don't have time to waste, Naraku's nearby!" Kagome's voice came to their ears. Inuyasha turned, trying to find the body to go along with the voice. Everyone else, minus Sesshoumaru, was shocked that Kagome talked out loud, in clear Japanese.

"Kagome? Where are you?" Inuyasha's voice came from behind them. Kagome smirked.

"Inuyasha, I don't know why, but the Shikon no Tama has turned me invisible." She lied smoothly, making it so she sounded frightened. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Really? This could be great for getting to Naraku!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that, you might not even live till next week." Her voice suddenly turned menacing. "I heard those names you called me the other day, and let me tell you, I'm not happy." By now Inuyasha was very scared and backing away from the area where her voice was coming from. Kagome watched as Inuyasha backed away, his hands on his ears just in case she said 'sit'.

She stood up, only visible by those who could see her. She was angry now. She circled around Inuyasha, ears back, teeth bared, eyes narrowed dangerously. Then she started barking and growling. Well, it was only barking and growling to the humans of the group and those that didn't speak inu. They watched as, while she was circling him, Inuyasha paled. A lot. They looked back at Sesshoumaru for translation, only to find him seemingly getting ready for a fight, and rapidly paling as well. They were shocked.

Sesshoumaru listened as Kagome, in the inu language, started threatening Inuyasha. When he heard her threaten to castrate him, he prepared himself for a fight. But he had this gut feeling that, if he interfered, he would end up never having children as well. He knew that the others were looking at him, so he composed himself and looked towards them.

"Sit down, this will take a while. It seems the girl has a lot to get off her chest." He paused as Kagome told Inuyasha to sit, and barely restrained laughing as he did a face plant. "She is currently threatening Inuyasha a lot." As the group nodded in understanding Kagome snapped at him. "I meant that she is making a lot of mean promises…" He corrected with a wince. The group looked at him with shock.

Ten minutes later, Inuyasha was lying on the floor badly bruised, and a very happy Kagome coming over to them. Sitting in the shade of the tree, she informed them, "Inuyasha has had his warning," Here Sesshoumaru nodded gravely in agreement, an action she ignored. "And he knows that should he do anything wrong to you lot or to me, he will have a little accident that result in him losing his ability to have children and to walk." She said with a sickly sweet smile. Everyone shivered, especially the males, terrified about what that meant.

"I broke a lot of rules, talking out loud you know. But I couldn't resist." She continued, not affected by anyone's reaction to her earlier comment.

"Kagome," Miroku started carefully, shaken from her comment. She turned to him, eyeing him. "Were you at all aware of the fact that your eyes glowed purple? Even the silver streaks on your fur turned purple." He said inching away when her eyes narrowed, and her irises swirled with both silver and purple.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, now worried about her adopted sister's intentions. "Are you okay?" She asked again when Kagome turned her glare towards her. Backing away when Kagome bared her teeth, hackles raised. Sango went over to Miroku, taking Shippo and Kilala with her. Sesshoumaru watched from afar as Kagome suddenly became hostile, deciding it was not his business. He turned away, only to be faced with the setting sun. Looking back at Kagome, who was now advancing towards the group, he watched as she suddenly backed off, instead turning towards the sun. Though she was still hostile, she had lost interest in the group, now walking up to the top of a hill. Curious, everyone followed her but still keeping a wary distance.

Now at the top of the hill, Kagome sat down, watching the sun as it set and still looking at the group from the corner of her eye. Then stood up again as it had finally set. Seeing a figure in the distance flying towards her, she stayed where she was, growling when the group came to close. They stayed back just in case she turned her attention back to them. She had scared them with her sudden mood change.

The figure came even closer, now heading towards Kagome. Kagome started walking towards it. Everyone could now see that it was a woman, a very beautiful woman, drawing the eye of Miroku. The woman turned toward them, revealing her stunning purple eyes. Miroku came towards them, completely forgetting about Kagome.

"I warn you now, monk, don't come near my daughter with those thoughts." Kagome snarled, standing in front of the woman, eyes now fully purple. Miroku and everyone else stared at her, shocked, how could a nineteen-year-old girl have a fully-grown daughter?

"But Kagome-"

"I am not Kagome anymore… My name, is Nyx." Kagome/Nyx said dramatically. The woman looked down at Nyx, her eyes narrowing.

"Mother! You know I could stop him myself!" She whined, a pout on her full lips. To Miroku she was the most beautiful person on earth. She was – as she was in the underworld ranking only just under her mother.

"Hemera, you should know how protective of you I am by now, however much we are opposites to each other." Nyx told her, turning around to face her, eyes growing as hard as steel.

"Besides, no one but the gods and goddesses can see Nemesis as she sneaks around. I know that everyone, even my little Nemesis, is protective of you." She continued with a wistful sigh.

Sesshoumaru looked on, silently, then turned his head to the rapidly darkening sky.

"Play with me for a while, please? It's been a long time." He heard Kagome say. Intrigued, Sesshoumaru turned to see Hemera transforming into a fox as well. As they played in the dusk, everyone watched the two goddesses as they sprinted after each other occasionally nipping and biting. Being inuyoukai, Sesshoumaru could understand the intimacy that the mother and daughter shared. All inuyoukai played and kept in close contact with their family members.

Inuyasha groaned as he woke up. 'Man, she delivers a painful blow, when did she become so strong? Or powerful?' He got up slowly, starting to piece things together. Standing up, he could see everyone huddled together, quite close to his wretched half brother. Surprised to say the least, they, to him, seemed at ease even with him so close. A closer look told him that this was not the case. Their bodies were tense, but their faces were filled with wonder and awe. He started up the hill.

When he got to the top, his expression became like everyone else's. Playing in the field below him, two heavenly foxes played.

"Who are they?" He asked in a whisper, afraid to speak louder. Everyone jumped, but didn't make a sound.

"That's two goddesses. The black one is Nyx, and the other one is her daughter, Hemera." They chorused, sounding confused. They were. How could Inuyasha see them?

"Nyx looks familiar, who is she?" He said more to himself than anyone else. However, he saw everyone tense. Sesshoumaru looked up from the scene. After having a short debate with himself he decided to tell his bother the truth.

"That," He started, "Is your dear Kagome." Everyone looked at him, aghast. He gave away the secret. They looked back at Kagome quickly. Kagome suddenly stopped playing and looked with narrowed eyes at Sesshoumaru. She started toward them. Then she stopped in front of him.

"Do you know what you have done?" She hissed angrily. Her whole body glowed pink for a moment and she closed her eyes. Then she backed away a little bit. She opened her eyes and everyone gasped. Her eyes were pink.

"You have now endangered this girls life! By telling Inuyasha who she actually was when she was with her daughter, you have made it so she can be seen by anyone! You have betrayed our trust. We will no longer allow you near this child unless she comes to you herself!" She said quietly, but it rang loudly with authority in everyone's ears.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. In no way was he going to stay away from her - He felt attracted to her in a way he couldn't explain.

"We are the Shikon no Tama. However, at the same time, I am Midoriko." A gasp was heard. Kagome turned. Sango and Miroku were staring open mouthed at her. Quickly they gathered their wits and bowed, even Shippo and Kilala. Kagome smiled softly.

"You may rise, Sango, reincarnation of my dear friend. Kilala, my only companion. Miroku, wise, but lecherous, monk. Shippo, my reincarnation's son she never had. You have remained loyal to my reincarnation and to yourselves. You will be blessed when you most need it." She said kindly. They all rose. Then realisation dawned. Shock covered all their faces.

"K-Kagome is your reincarnation?" Sango was the first to recover. Kagome nodded, still smiling her foxy smile. Then her face hardened again as she faced Sesshoumaru.

"Do you understand, youkai? You are not to go near this girl. At all." She spat coldly. Sesshoumaru nodded. Then he just left. Kagome faced Hemera.

"You may go home now." She said.

"Yes, mother." Hemera nodded. "Goodnight." At this Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure it will be child." She said as she watched Hemera leave. Kagome's eyes returned to being silver then she collapsed. Sango rushed over immediately, Miroku and everyone else followed at a slower pace. Inuyasha even slower still, feeling guilty and responsible about what had taken place.

Kagome came to slowly, taking everything in. Everyone's aura was there, but, where was Sesshoumaru's?


	2. Chapter 2: Not Kikyou's Reincarnation?

**Sorry about the wait, guys - I forgot this story was even on this site for a while, so if I have made anyone a bit frustrated then I sincerely apologise.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Not Kikyou's Reincarnation?_

"My dear, we have forbidden him near you. I am truly sorry but he has endangered your life. You can now be seen by anyone.' The woman's voice sounded in her head. Then she appeared in a field of irises. Kagome looked around her in wonder and happiness. Then she took a closer at the woman. She had a warrior priestess outfit on and had kind eyes and four petals on her forehead. Kagome gasped. It was Midoriko! Kagome bowed quickly. Midoriko laughed.

"No need for formalities here, Kagome. For you are just like me. See for your self." With that she indicated to a vanity. Walking up to it, she gasped at her reflection. She was dressed in the same outfit as Midoriko, but with purple hakama. She still had her silver eyes. She was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, and had a sword at her hip. She turned back to Midoriko.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why?" She said, giggling. "Why you, my dear, are my reincarnation." Kagome gaped.

"I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Oh, hell no!" Midoriko laughed. Then she looked behind Kagome. "Turn around and look in the vanity again." She turned. Once again, Kagome gasped. This time she looked completely different. She was wearing a black cat-suit with high-heeled boots. She had a sword and her four tails hanging and flicking behind her. They were also black. This time she had no obvious armour.

Midoriko watched as Kagome looked curiously into the mirror. She smiled gently. She had picked a good heart to put her soul into. Then she frowned. Would having her pure soul save this girl from her fate? Even her mate – though he could protect her, it would take a while for him to fall for her. She had done as much as she could. Making the taiyoukai feel attracted to her reincarnation and then keeping him away. Maybe he might feel stronger about her when Kagome runs into him. However, Midoriko still felt worried, would what she has done make nature take its course quicker? We shall see.

Kagome looked up from her musing when she felt her incarnations worry. Walking up to her, she said,

"Midoriko, are you okay?" Midoriko looked at her affectionately.

"Of course!" She said with a smile. Yes, Kagome would survive, she would make sure of it.

"Now, Shall we go?" She asked. Kagome looked in her eyes.

"What if I need you again? How can I see you?" She asked worriedly. Midoriko smiled softly at her.

"Meditate, child, and I will come to you. The Shikon no Tama, what you have, is fused with your body. It will never fully leave you. No one but you is meant to have that wish." She said, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome saw her vanish.

* * *

**I must ask that you be gentle with me on this fanfiction as it is the first one ****_ever_**** that I wrote, but review and let me know what you think on this though, I could do with some constructive critisism!**

**BP**


	3. Chapter 3: Threats

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I've been a bit distracted lately. It doesn't help when you have a demanding little sister and two friends that both want your attention, but don't really want to spend time together. Christmas holidays never used to this complicated! *sobs uncontrollably* **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. With luck I will be updating more often.**

**BP**

* * *

**Black Diamond**: _Threats_

"Kagome, wake up!" Kagome heard Sango's voice calling her. She slowly opened her eyes. Kagome looked around and noticed Inuyasha eyeing her guiltily. She got up and walking over to him. Circled him once, then looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome started, but was interrupted by a tiger youkai coming between them. Kagome's eyes widened. It came towards her slowly, just as she backed away.

'Run, child, run! He wants you as a mate!' Midoriko's voice came into her head. Repeating those word over and over in her head, she ran. She sprinted away from the youkai. She shot down the path faster than any eyes could see.

After a while she tired. Slowing down so she could actually be seen by youkai and ningen's alike, she felt some familiar auras. Sesshoumaru's and his human ward. She approached carefully. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. She flinched. She walked a little closer to the ground and instead of going to him she went over to his ward.

Staying close to the ground, Kagome slowly went over to Rin. As soon as Rin was close enough Kagome sniffed her, trying to act like a typical animal. Rin stayed very still. Then Kagome licked her cheek. Rin giggled and rubbed the fox's ears. It purred. Rin then looked up at her lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can I keep it?" She pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked at the fox, which was also pleading with its eyes.

"Do as you please, Rin. And it's a her." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin squealed. She had a new pet to keep her company! Rin looked at the fox to find it panting and staggering a little bit before she collapsed, exhausted. Rin went up the fox, worried. The fox lifted its head and licked her. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. Her new-found friend was okay.

'Rin, I'm okay. Later do you want to go and play?' Rin gasped and looked down at the fox wide eyed. Then she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at her. "The fox-" 'No Rin! Please don't tell him I can talk to you. Please!' The fox looked desperately at her. Then Rin nodded. Then she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Never mind Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought I heard the fox then, but it might just be my imagination." Sesshoumaru frowned, but nodded all the same.

Kagome sighed, then thanked Rin for not telling on her. She was already masking her real scent and her features. She didn't want Sesshoumaru knowing who she really was. 'Smart girl, Kagome' Came Midoriko's voice.

"Ne, fox, what's your name?" Rin asked. Damn! Kagome forgot to think of a name!

'Um… Kiyomi. But ask if Kiyomi is okay first.' She answered back. She said while barking out Kiyomi in inu.

"Err… How about Kiyomi?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru's head whipped round. How did she know? He had never taught Rin any of the inu language. And since when did foxes speak inu anyway? His eyes narrowed. He then got up and walked over to the fox. As he neared, it sort of shimmied away, all the time staying near Rin.

The fox was using his ward as protection! The fox had smelled Rin's scent and found his all over it. She knew he wouldn't hurt Rin, so he barked out an order. For her to come over to him. She shook her head, ears pointed and listening for any sign of someone attacking. Suddenly her head turned to her left, looking down the path fearfully. Then he felt it. A demonic aura coming towards them fast.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the fox, and noticed how she had moved in front of Rin. Protecting her. One eyebrow shot up. Was she already protective of his ward? A tiger youkai appeared. Sesshoumaru heard a growl and looked back at the fox. She had her ears back against her head and teeth bared. The she moved forward slowly, growling all the way. He could understand everything she said.

"Back off! I have no wish to mate with you! Besides, I already have a mate…" She stated smugly. The tiger came closer. Once again she uttered a warning. He came closer still. The fox lost it. She pounced, transforming as she went. Sesshoumaru was stunned. He had thought it was just another dumb animal.

Kagome was fed up with his attitude. She pounced. The tiger dodged, but was staring at her. Then it occurred to her. She was taller, which meant she was in her battle form. Suddenly, millions of lifetimes of fighting techniques shot through her head. She smirked and attacked.

Sesshoumaru noticed how she moved with the grace of a feline, and the brutality of a dog. He also noticed the ease in which she defeated the tiger, but still left it alive, instead hitting various weak points along its body. He was impressed and wondered how she knew the weak points on the youkai body. It took many years to master any weak points on each youkai body. Even more if you go by species. When did she learn all of this?

She stood up after making sure the tiger was defeated, and unconscious. Then she walked over to Rin, sniffing around her to make sure she was okay, then licked her cheek. Rin giggled again. Then squealed as Kagome pushed her nose into her stomach, tickling her. Rin fell to the ground, giggling like mad. Sesshoumaru looked on, uninterested.

"Rin, come. We're leaving." He said, standing up. Rin jumped up.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Then she turned back to the fox. Sesshoumaru watched as she nodded as the fox looked at him then her.

"I'll ask him." He heard her whisper. Then she turned back to him, looking him straight in the eyes. "Can Kiyomi come with us, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked. He looked at the fox, who looked at him then at Rin and moved closer to her, wrapping her tail around Rin's waist. He understood. She wanted to protect Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. The fox opened her mouth and grabbed the collar of Rin's kimono then chucked her in the air. His eyes narrowed. He would kill the fox if Rin got hurt. However, the fox had moved forward slightly and caught Rin on her back. Sesshoumaru mentally breathed a sigh of relief. The small group started down the road.

A week had passed since the Kagome had joined the group and she could tell Sesshoumaru was becoming suspicious of her. She also knew that Rin liked her a lot. Kagome often talked to Rin via telepathy while she talked to her out loud. Sesshoumaru knew nothing of her conversations with Rin, and seemed to be becoming frustrated by that as well. All he could hear was Rin's responses. Kagome avoided Sesshoumaru an awful lot. Going with Rin whenever she left camp to go explore – Kagome just hated being with Sesshoumaru alone. He was always so quiet. It was unnerving. It was like he was trying to figure her out. What she didn't know was that he had already figured her out.

Sesshoumaru sat watching as Rin laughed at a joke he didn't hear. In all truth, he didn't know how she understood the fox, she would just look Rin in the eye and Rin would laugh. However, in the week they had been together, it seemed that the fox had become like a mother to Rin. The damn thing would no longer let him near Rin. She would become extremely hostile then Rin would stroke her fur and she would calm down again.

Also when a youkai attacked, the fox would have it ripped apart by the time it got within ten feet of Rin. Even he, the great Sesshoumaru, felt the stirrings of fear deep inside him when he saw what happened to the first youkai that got too close to Rin when the fox was sleeping. He was watching to see how the fox would dispose of it. The fox had woken up, jumped at the youkai, torn it to tiny pieces and just went back to sleep like nothing happened. The youkai, to put it bluntly, was mutilated. There was nothing left. Then, before Rin had woken up, the fox had disposed of all the evidence, even the blood, and then had proceeded to wake Rin gently with her muzzle.

Around midday, they stopped for some rest and to let Rin eat. Unfortunately, there were some bushes around so Rin didn't have to go far. Which meant Kagome didn't need to go somewhere with Rin. They just stayed in the clearing. Kagome watched Rin as she picked berries. She could feel the eyes of Sesshoumaru on her. She only looked back once, and what she saw there was amazing. He actually looked amused. Damn him! He could sense her discomfort. That's why he had picked this clearing. She whined and put her head between her paws, now very uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least. She was, somewhat, putting up with him. He could sense her discomfort at being so close to him, but she stayed where she was instead of going to Rin. A growl from the fox caught his attention. Then he saw Rin run over to him. He looked questioningly at her.

"Kiyomi-Chan said to be here." She said then quickly covered her mouth with her hand, eyes as wide as saucers. His eyes narrowed. Then watched the fox as her growl become louder, more threatening. Then his brother walked into the clearing along with the rest of his group. Inuyasha already had his sword bared, the rest looking more nervous. The fox shot forward and leapt at the slayer, Inuyasha went in front of her and knocked the fox away.

Kagome skidded away from Inuyasha. Then quickly got up at Rin's gasp and bared her teeth at Inuyasha. As much as these people were her friends, she wanted to protect Rin. She circled Inuyasha and waited for him to attack, all the while looking between Rin and Sesshoumaru and her group. She was torn. Stay with Rin, or go with her original pack. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Hiraikotsu was barrelling towards her. But at the same time, it wasn't. She looked back at Sango to find her friends eyes locked on Sesshoumaru. He still had Rin with him. Kagome realised that his attention was drawn to the group and was unaware of the impending attack.

Kagome shot toward them like a bullet. She leapt at Sesshoumaru and knocked him down. He turned accusing eyes to her moments before Hiraikotsu hit the trees above them. Kagome jumped off him and faced the group, eyes narrowed. When you mess with Rin you pay dearly with her. However, her eyes were focused on Sango and her weapons. She stalked Sango slowly, waiting for her to realise where she was. Sango was a ways in front of the group, too far for their protection.

Sesshoumaru stood up watching the fox the entire time. She looked furious. Then he noticed. She wasn't in her bigger form today. She wasn't intending to kill them. Maybe just maim them. If they were lucky. She stalked them slowly, like a predator patiently waiting for its prey. She seemed to go for the slayer that was picking up her weapon. Somehow, that didn't surprise him. She endangered Rin's life with that stupid boomerang of hers. If the fox didn't kill the slayer, she was feeling incredibly generous today. However, as he now knew, no one survived even hurting Rin, let alone endangering her.

Kagome put a paw on Sango's Hiraikotsu just as she was picking it up, growling dangerously. Now quite scared, Sango looked up timidly to see a snarling face.

"Sango! Leave it!" Miroku's voice reached her. She ignored it, she was looking into the fox's eyes that were switching from green to silver to purple. A silver and purple crescent moon flickered on and off its forehead.

"Kagome?" She whispered. The fox's growling grew louder. A small smile made its way to Sango' lips.

"Thank Kami you're okay! Everyone's been worried sick over you!" She whispered. Kilala appeared by Sango. Kagome barked an order. Kilala did a short nod and pulled Sango away.

Kagome turned to go when Inuyasha uttered something very stupid.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru. You've still got that brat with you then!" Inuyasha's voice sounded arrogant.

Kagome snapped. No one talks about Rin in that way.

* * *

**Well, that was... interesting to say the least. I pray you keep in mind that this ****_was_**** the first FanFiction I had ever written, and I didn't particularly know what I was planning to do with it. So if things go a bit odd, please kill my younger self as it is her fault for writing this two years ago.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Kagome breaks, and when she returns, thing aren't quite the same.**

**BP**


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking

**God, I'm so sorry, guys! I didn't realise earlier that I'd accidently skipped a chapter! And thank you, RefiraM, for you review that alerted me to that fact. I wouldn't have noticed otherwise and it would never have been explained!**

**So, enjoy the used-to-be-missing-chapter!**

**BP**

* * *

**Chapter 2**: _Breaking_

Sesshoumaru watched as the fox froze at Inuyasha's comment. Even the rest of the group froze then stared worriedly at the fox. She was completely still, her head bowed. Then she turned her head slightly in Inuyasha's direction and yipped out a warning at Inuyasha, daring him to say it again.

"Who do you think you are, defending a little brat? You're a weak youkai, defending a weak little human." He spat hatefully. The fox barked out another warning.

"_Don't push me too far, you won't live through what I'll do to you._" Was what she said. Inuyasha scoffed at her.

"Keh! Yeah right! Weak youkai trying to make threats, are we? I could kill you with one sweep of my swo-"

"_A fact that I am well aware of._" She interrupted him. "However," She continued. Now speaking a language everyone can understand. "You are a weak little hanyou using his fathers sword to gain power. Pathetic." She scoffed.

Kagome listened as Sango gasped. Then smirked as she heard Inuyasha try to draw his sword silently.

"Trying a sneak attack, _hanyou_?" She spat. "You're more dishonourable than I had originally thought." She said facing him and everyone else. They all gasped, even Sesshoumaru, though that was more mental than out loud. Kagome's eyes were silver mixed with red. They swirled together in perfect harmony. Her crescent moon was back, revealing who she really was.

'He deserves to die' Said Kagome's beast. 'No one gets away with insulting both Rin and us'

'Hmm… maybe you're right. However, wouldn't it be more entertaining if we tortured him to death gradually?'

'You're right, as usual. This will be fun.' Her beast crackled.

'Innit?' Kagome said as they mentally high-fived.

'Let me take over, please? I promise to not harm any one else but him and let you have a go afterwards…'

Kagome sighed, then smiled. It was not a kind smile, it was cunning and full of malice. Her eyes turned completely red, scaring everyone. She stalked Inuyasha slowly, looking completely dangerous. He backed away just as slowly which only served to excite Kagome even more. She sped up, as did he. Eventually his composure broke and sprinted across the clearing. She laughed, then sped after him. He screamed then ran to the other side.

Sesshoumaru felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down, turning his attention to Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? What is Kiyomi-Chan doing with Inuyasha-sama?" She asked innocently. He hid a grin.

"Kiyomi-Chan is playing tag with Inuyasha." He replied. Rin grinned.

"Can I join in too, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked.

"No, Rin. It is too dangerous." He didn't know how Kagome's beast would react to Rin.

"Kiyomi-Chan will protect me! She always does." She insisted, eyes swelling with tears. Sesshoumaru sighed. He hated making his ward unhappy. However, Rin took the sigh as him giving in and ran toward Kagome.

"Kiyomi-Chan! I'm playing too!" Rin shouted as she neared Kagome.

Kagome looked up and saw Rin running towards her. Looking back to the now injured Inuyasha as he ran towards her trying to land an attack. Then he noticed Rin and saw how Kagome won't hurt her, so he went toward her instead and captured her. Rin screamed. Inuyasha had his sword at her throat. Kagome scowled. That was playing dirty.

"Take one more step closer – any of you – and I'll slit her throat." Inuyasha threatened when everyone took a step forward.

"Inuyasha, please, just put the girl down." Sango pleaded. Inuyasha shook his head.

"If I do that Kagome will kill me. I can't be having that, can I?" He said and, to be honest, he looked like he'd lost the plot. Maybe the torturing had made him crazy.

Kagome growled dangerously. Inuyasha just put the sword closer to Rin's neck. She had tears running down her face now. Kagome stopped growling and looked helplessly at Rin as she cried for her. The red left her eyes as she watched Rin. Tears filled her own eyes.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly. Inuyasha grinned.

"What if it's to kill this girl? What would you do?" Inuyasha asked tauntingly.

"I'd kill you, slowly and painfully." Was Kagome's reply, her tears running down her fur as she kept on looking at Rin.

"Then why don't you tell this girl that it'll be okay?"

"Because it'll never be okay!" She shouted as she broke down crying. Everyone watched helplessly as their strong Kagome finally broke down. "Because it's never true. Adults tell you that, but it's never true." She said a bit quieter, but could still be heard by everyone. Her tails lay against the ground for the first time. Her ears were against her head. She was broken now. Anyone could see that.

Inuyasha looked at his broken friend carefully then quietly put Rin down and left. Kagome walked over to Rin and started sniffing around her. Everyone stepped forward to help, but when Kagome turned round and jumped in front of Rin, suddenly snarling and on edge. Her eyes were a blood red, ears were back and teeth were bared, she was scaring everyone more that ever before. Sesshoumaru spoke.

* * *

**(By the way, I don't really know what my younger self was thinking when she wrote this, and I don't know why Kagome broke so easily. I also don't know why Inuyasha went mental. So, I'm sorry for the lack of suitable plot.)**

* * *

"Stay away from Kagome for the moment, her demonic mothering instincts have taken over. She wont let anyone near who she considers her pups." Just at that moment, Shippo bounded toward her. Kagome nuzzled him gently, a kind of greeting. Everyone was amazed at the scene. 'So this is how strong her mothering instincts are.' A shadowed figure in the trees thought. Then watched as Kagome went a little distance away, shaking her head, her eyes returning to normal.

Kagome didn't even move. Rin went over to her and gently stroked her fur. Kagome licked her cheek and went and laid down by a tree, curling up. She didn't sleep though, she was still crying. Re-living memories that had been locked up for the longest time.

Everyone had rushed to Rin, checking that she was okay. But after that everyone stared at their broken hearted companion. There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for Kagome to get up, eat, drink, or say anything. This went on for hours before she finally stirred. But it wasn't the Kagome they all knew. She had pink eyes. She smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to stay a while. Kagome is injured – emotionally and mentally. She won't be back to her proper self for about two months. I'm going to stay here and give her body the things it needs." Midoriko said sadly. Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"Is she going to be the same, more or less?" Asked Miroku. He knew that she wouldn't though. Midoriko turned to him.

"I'm afraid not. She will be hard to talk to. She'll be cold to everyone, even Shippo and Rin. But make no mistake, she'll be very protective of everyone, just like she used to be. We need to bring out her old personality again." She said.

Two months passed quickly. Although Midoriko was good company, they all missed Kagome. They had even joined groups because Rin wouldn't leave Kagome. So Sesshoumaru became the new pack leader, Midoriko often next to him. Everything passed as usual.

One morning, Kagome groaned. Turning, she found everyone looking at her, even Sesshoumaru. Her usually soft silver eyes were now as hard as ice. Midoriko was right, she now had a very cold attitude. But a very protective and warm centre.

"Where is he?" She asked coldly. Everyone knew who she was talking about. Inuyasha. Then Miroku spoke.

"He left two months ago. We haven't seen him since." Kagome nodded approvingly. Everyone left to do their morning routine. Only Sesshoumaru stayed with her, sitting next to her. They sat in companionable silence until everyone was done then got up and started walking. Kagome said nothing the rest of the day.

During the night a youkai attacked. Everyone was startled, and rushed to get ready. However, Kagome slashed it half, not even bothering to change forms, and told everyone to go back to sleep. Kagome stayed awake the rest of the night. Turns out she only needed sleep on the full moon, when the night sky is brightened by it. Everyone else slept soundly every night, knowing that Kagome was protecting them.

One night that was not so. It was during the full moon, and everyone was wide-awake, for Kagome would be sleeping tonight. She went nearer to the fire and curled up, trying to go to sleep. The humans of the group stayed nearer to the fire too, and the youkai around the perimeter of the camp. Kagome had enough trust in the group to protect her this one night.

"Look brothersssss. There isss a ssssnack for usss." A voice came out of nowhere. 'So that's what was bothering me.' Kagome thought bitterly. She slowly fell asleep anyway.

Everyone leapt into a battle position, ready for them. Five snake youkai slithered out from the bushes, their disgusting tongues tasting the air constantly. Sesshoumaru attacked first, cutting one of their heads off. Following his example, everyone else attacked, even little Shippo. Rin stayed with Kagome. Though she had had little time, she had been training with Sango in the ways of the demon slayers. She was progressing nicely. One of the snake youkai went for Kagome but Rin jumped in front of her and protected her.

While they fought, no one saw the baboon-clad figure creep over to Kagome. 'Perfect.' It thought, delighted. 'She's asleep. Well that will make it easier for me. I can't wait to break her!' It picked her up, careful not to wake her. While it was sneaking off, Sango turned around to see Kagome being kidnapped.

"Kagome!" She shouted. Everyone turned to where she used to be, then looked at the figure.

"Naraku!" Miroku shouted both angrily and helplessly - he was too far away from her, so he couldn't help Kagome at all.. Miasma engulfed both Kagome and Naraku. When the miasma cleared there was no one there.

Kagome was gone.

* * *

**Hopefully that should clear up any misunderstanding that was entirely my fault. So, the next chapter should make a bit more sense now. Tune in next time!**

**BP**


	5. Chapter 5: Returning,SuspicionandBattles

**Just to let you know, Kagome does change quite a bit. And I'm very sorry to Inuyasha fans, as I have made him into the bad guy here. Do not blame me, blame my hands and my past self.**

**I know everyone acts different in this chapter but please bear with me. Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

**Black Diamond**: _Returning, Suspicion and Battles  
_

For two years they searched for her. They knew that she was with Naraku and so searched for him as well. However, it was all in vain. They could never get a lead on either of them. Sometimes Naraku would appear in front of them and give cryptic, vague messages about Kagome's health. Most of the time they were in rhyme - like a riddle.

This was one such visit. Naraku suddenly appeared before them while they were travelling at night. It was the new moon. This time, though, he didn't talk at all. Just randomly started to attack them with his tentacles.

"Naraku! Where is Kagome?" Sango shouted. Naraku smirked.

"Sango, I seem to have misplaced a special possession. Could you find it? She shines like a divine being on nights such as these. She is an animal on the full moon. Go to where the sky meets the earth, and what you seek may be there. Not all things stay the same. The morrow will bring totally new things." With that he left. Leaving everyone confused. What did he mean? Sango looked at Sesshoumaru desperately.

"Please, tell me what it could mean?" She said quietly, she was ready to give up on finding her friend. She shook her head. 'Don't think like that, Sango!' she chastised herself. Sesshoumaru looked to the south.

"Come. I know a place that sounds like what Naraku described. But we must not stop tonight or we will not make it in time."

Kagome looked out toward the waterfall, thoroughly bored. However, Naraku said to stay here, so stay she shall. Many things had happened since she was forced from her group. Her eyes now lacked any emotion at all, and were dull. She found out about two years ago that, with enough power and concentration, she could transform into a semi-human being. She had arms and legs, but had two of her tails hanging down behind her and the other two wrapped around her waist. She also had fox's ears. She looked like a hanyou.

Speaking of hanyou's, after she had been kidnapped, she had woken up to the sight of Inuyasha and Naraku talking like old pals. She was furious. The men had quickly realised that she was awake and smiled at her. This had put her off guard a bit. The smiles were kind, and did not look right on either of their faces. They had got up and walked towards her, still smiling. She had backed away until she hit the wall, even then she cowered. Naraku put his hand towards her and stroked her fur, surprising her with his gentleness. Suddenly she felt an immense pain and passed out. Turned out that Naraku had granted her her humanoid form.

Since then she had been trained to be the most ruthless assassin, going through rigorous training that often ended in her passing out with the effort. In the last six months she had been beating every single one of her trainers, and had earned the right to be let out of the castle. While training, Naraku had beaten her until she would only obey him, no matter what she was put through. She was forced to lock her kind persona deep in her heart.

Briefly she wondered how everyone was doing. Midoriko had helped her live through the mental torture. She helped Kagome keep remembering her pack, her loved ones. She almost forgot them at one point. It was the night Inuyasha had beaten her instead of Naraku. She lost control of her beast and cut his stomach open. He had lived, if only because at the same time as Naraku burst through the door, she had reined her beast in again. Coming to her senses, she took one look at Inuyasha and backed away from them both and curled up in the corner, horrified at what she had done. Naraku had whipped her extra hard that night. Saying that she should have killed him instead of being weak and retreating. She hadn't even flinched, much to Naraku's satisfaction.

"Lost in your thoughts again, Kagome?" A deep voice said behind her. She twirled round and bowed.

"No, Naraku-sama." She said quietly, knowing he heard her.

Naraku laughed silently. He had trained her well. Even now, he could feel the aura of confidence that surrounded his friend. Then he sighed. He had to let her go.

"Kagome, you know that when we are alone you need not address me as such. You are my trusted friend. You killed Inuyasha without remorse when you found out he had been planning to betray me." He said. Kagome straightened with a smirk on her lips.

"It was just the icing on the cake. I already wanted to kill him, I just needed motivation. His plan gave me your permission." She said while shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I went to see your group again. This time I told them where you are." He said, pleased to see no reaction. "They will come here tomorrow night. If they figured out my riddle." Kagome laughed slightly.

"You couldn't have just told them could you? They'll be confused and frustrated next time you see them." She warned closing her eyes and shaking her head. Naraku nodded.

"Next time you see me you will have to attack me as well." He watched as her eyes shot open, betraying emotion for the first time in a year and a half. Shock and hurt. She shook her head.

"I can act like I hate you, but I couldn't attack you." Eyes wide with fear. Naraku sighed. This was going to take longer that he thought.

"You have to, otherwise they will figure you out and kill us both. Also you will need to act like you have all your emotions as well. Cry, be happy, be angry. Say that I did the worst things to you. But a few nights ago you managed to escape me." Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Naraku put his hand up, silencing her.

"Even so, I did beat you too much, if you were still human, you wouldn't have lived through the first night. You are my most trusted minion, and my best friend." Kagome smirked inwardly. Perfect.

"I will do my best, Naraku-sama." She said as she bowed. Naraku sighed. It seems some habits are hard to break. Never mind, she has her orders and will follow them.

"By the way, I want you to bathe tomorrow night. Entice the males. Pretend you are oblivious to their presence." Kagome nodded.

The next night came quickly for Kagome. She could feel her pack, and Naraku, so she undressed slowly then slipped into the cool water. She felt them come up behind her, but she carried on bathing. Miroku gasped then Kagome heard a thud. She turned round quickly, pretending to be shocked.

Sesshoumaru watched as a woman bathed in the pool. She seemed familiar. He heard a thud coming from behind him and inwardly sighed. She turned round, a shocked expression on her face as she looked at them. Then her eyes narrowed. She turned her head slightly and glowed purple.

"Leave me alone, Naraku." She spat hatefully. Then she looked back at them, tears forming in her silver eyes. Wait, silver? He watched as a smile formed on her face.

"Minna! I'm so glad to have finally seen you again! It took so long to get away from him!" She said as tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Miroku asked. Her expression turned from happy to hurt.

"You mean you don't remember me?" All shook their heads. "He told me he talked to you about me though! He lied to me!" She cried, bursting into tears. "I didn't know I looked that different. He said you would recognise me!" She continued.

"Kagome?" The slayer whispered. The woman's head shot up. Then she smiled one her old smiles she used to do when she was human.

"Hai, Sango-Chan." Kagome said as she inwardly smirked. She knew that Naraku was still there, but didn't act on it. He had seen her bathing many times before. She no longer cared. Her pack was incredibly easy to fool.

Kagome got out of the water, the whole time hiding her front from the group and got dressed. She knew they wanted to ask questions, but they could wait. She had to get them away from the pool; she could feel Naraku's blood lust from here.

"Come. I'll show you my camp. It's not safe here. Youkai hang around here a lot." She said kindly before walking, everyone following.

Naraku chuckled in the shadows. 'Kagome is a very good actor, I should congratulate her.' He thought. She had meant him when she said youkai hang around here. She was using his blood lust to make excuses. He was sure everyone else could feel it, and thought she was right. He followed after the group. He heard Kagome laugh out loud suddenly.

Kagome felt Naraku following them and could feel his humour. Then she got some of his thoughts and laughed. She knew she had freaked out her group, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked, concerned for her friend's sanity. Kagome turned to her with a smile and still giggling now and then.

"Hai, Sango-Chan, I'm fine. Someone, I mean, I just thought of something funny…" She said happily.

"And what might that be?" Sesshoumaru's voice cut through her happy mood. Kagome stopped walking suddenly. So did everyone else.

"Kagome-sama, is something wrong?" Miroku asked when he realised she stopped. Kagome snapped out of her daze and carried on walking.

"No, nothing." She said, devoid of any life in her voice at all. Everyone else, apart from Sesshoumaru, shuddered. What had prompted such a change in their friend? Sesshoumaru just narrowed his eyes. She wasn't acting right.

They entered the camp, and were surprised by the neatness and supplies she had. She had plenty of food, water, clothes and bedding for all of them.

"Ne, Kagome, why do you have extra stuff?" Shippo asked. 'Cos Naraku instructed me to do so.' She thought dimly. Out loud she replied.

"Just in case I had visitors. Better to be prepared than loose out on company."

"How come have only just enough for us?" Sesshoumaru questioned evenly. Kagome face him calmly, all the while thinking daggers at him for being so observant.

"I had faith that you would find me." She started. Then turned to the rest of them and smiled. "And you did!" She hugged them happily, still thinking daggers at Sesshoumaru.

'Now, now Kagome, not need to be so harsh on the boy. You must have stabbed him over a hundred times by now.' Midoriko's voice came to her.

'I know, but he's ruining my plan to kill Naraku!' She said, frustrated.

"So, what's been happening with you?" She asked as she let go. They filled her in on their search for her and Naraku. They told her about his visits as well. When they were telling this she accidentally laughed out loud. They were so frustrated after his visits it was hilarious. By the sounds of it they were still frustrated. She could swear she heard Naraku chuckling from behind her.

"What's so funny Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, baffled about why she would laugh.

"I didn't realise what Naraku meant when he said that you might be frustrated!" She said in between giggles. "It seems that even though you have found me, you're still angry at him!" She continued. Everyone stared at her, shocked. When she calmed down she noticed their staring.

"What?" She asked innocently. Then she felt Naraku's anger. Her eyes widened as she cursed mentally and turned away from the group and bowed as low as she could go.

"Please, forgive me." She whimpered, now quite scared for her life. When she felt his anger subside she turned back the group smiling like nothing happened.

"Now, where were we?" She asked. Sesshoumaru snarled and shoved her against a tree, hand squeezing her throat.

"Who were you talking to?" He growled. She looked up at him innocently. Then cocked her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Sesshoumaru, surely you aren't going senile in your old age are you? You seemed a bit more sane when you were younger." She added dryly. His grip tightened on her neck. She showed no sign of distress. She had been through worse. Her face was now more emotionless than Sesshoumaru's.

"Trying to strangle me, young pup?" She hissed. Her hand went on his and she effortlessly removed his hand off her neck then pushed him back. Kagome walked forward, her eyes unforgiving as she looked at the youkai that was on his back. Everyone watched in strained silence.

"I have killed the filthy half-breed they call Inuyasha without remorse. I could kill you just as easily. You are weak compared to me." As she was saying this her eyes were flashing from red to silver to purple. The others were shocked. She killed Inuyasha? Why?

Suddenly she stopped walking forward and winced. She fell on her knees crying out in pain, holding her head. Naraku walked out from the bushes and went over to her. She saw him coming over and back away a little bit, shaking her head.

"Please, no more." She said as he came closer. He beckoned her over to him. Albeit reluctantly, she obeyed. When she was in front of him everyone rushed over. Kagome twisted round and threw her hands up, tears streaming down her cheeks. A sound barrier shot up. Unfortunately, due to momentum everyone smashed into it. Then Kagome turned and faced Naraku again. He smiled.

"Well done. A bit over the top, but well done. You're a great actress." He said and put his hand towards her. Playing along, and knowing what they would see, she half-heartedly flinched away. Naraku scowled and pretended to slap her, and she fell to the ground. Moving away slightly when he knelt down beside her, Kagome could see the amusement in his eyes as he looked around the group quickly. She did the same, and nearly laughed. They were livid at what they thought he was doing.

"Now if I moved closer to you and whispered in your ear," He whispered. "and if you looked shocked and paled quickly while shaking your head. I wonder what they would think. Hmm?" They acted it out. Then Kagome moved away again, a teasing smile on her lips they couldn't see, and stood up shakily. Naraku come closer to her again and this time, before she could get away, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She fought until he whispered something in her ear. He made it so his lips could be read. To her he didn't mean it though.

"Keep struggling, and I'll kill your friends without a second thought." He whispered. The barrier came down and everyone rushed to get Kagome but Naraku escaped with his miasma, and took Kagome with him.

They landed in a clearing somewhere. Naraku put Kagome down then they laughed their heads off. About half an hour later they calmed down and then sat up. For they had fallen on the ground, you see. Kagome looked at Naraku.

"So what am I doing next?" Naraku looked thoughtful for a moment then looked back at her.

"Well I am going to send a few dozen youkai to your group. The, when they start struggling, you leap in and save the day!" She laughed.

"You make it sound like a children's story!" Naraku grinned.

"Of course! Just because I want to take over the world, doesn't mean I can't have fun on the way!" Kagome nodded.

"True, true. The thing is, won't they suspect something? If I come in only just when they start struggling, won't it look planned?" She asked, confused.

"That's why you only coming in when they are about to be killed. One of my puppets will be there, so you can destroy that! You look like you want to destroy something really badly." He commented.

"Do I really?" He nodded. Kagome shrugged then stood up.

"Well? What are we waiting for? I want to kill some youkai!" She whined. Naraku laughed then nodded.

"Very well, we shall start now. Watch from the sidelines wont you? By the way I might try and kill Rin and Shippo first, okay?" Kagome just hummed in agreement, impatient to get going. Naraku laughed again then left. Kagome ran to where the group was, but kept in the shadows; her scent and aura covered. She had to admit, their conversation was weird for people that once trusted and believed in her and vice versa. Sesshoumaru was off somewhere and Sango and Miroku where talking.

"Do you think we should find Kagome again?" Miroku nodded.

"Maybe. From what I could tell, she was being beaten and threatened to go with Naraku. If he did that in the space of five minutes, what do you think happened for two years?" Sango shuddered.

"It must have been terrifying for her." Kagome scowled. Yeah it was actually, but she wasn't that weak anymore. His training now meant that she could be put through any pain and not show any signs of it.

Kagome focused her power and changed clothes. She was wearing her warrior priestess outfit that Midoriko showed her. She felt Naraku coming closer with a huge amount of youkai. Immediately everyone got into fighting stances. Kagome noticed Rin wearing a demon slayer outfit and was in the right fighting stance. She only had a sword for the moment. She would not last long against this amount of demons.

Kagome also got ready. Sesshoumaru came into the clearing, took one look at the group and then looked straight at her. Kagome shook her head frantically and indicted that she wanted to see how good they could fight on their own. Sesshoumaru barely nodded before taking up a fighting stance.

Kagome watched uninterested until she heard a scream. It was Rin. Her sword had been knocked out of her hands and now she was surrounded. Sesshoumaru rushed over and cut them up as they went towards her. Kagome was unimpressed and turned to watch the others instead. They were facing in all directions and battling the youkai, but they were tiring quickly. Kagome grinned. Finally! She just had to wait until they collapsed with exhaustion then jump in and defeat as many youkai as she could with her arrows, then resort to her sword and limbs. Yay! She got to kill things!

"How are you two doing?" Miroku asked Sango and Shippo.

"Tiring quickly, why?" Sango said. Miroku shrugged.

"Just wondered." Shippo then proceeded to pass out. Miroku started undoing his prayer beads when buzzing came out of nowhere.

"Damn! I can't use my wind tunnel." Miroku instead put up a holy barrier around them all so they could rest for a few minutes. Unfortunately, Miroku passed out as well, and promptly followed by Sango. The barrier faded and they were about to be killed when Kagome decided to 'leap in and save the day' as Naraku put it.

Sesshoumaru cursed when he saw that everyone was about to be killed. Even he could not fight all these youkai on his own. Where was that girl? She was in the bushes a moment ago. Though he was loathe to admit it, he needed help, and fast. Just then who should jump out the bushes and face the hoard but Kagome? She jumped in front of him and said over her shoulder,

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" With a grin then she looked back at the hoard emotionlessly. Her body glowed purple as she said,

"Back away while you still have the chance. I'm not in a good mood and need to release some pent-up frustration." Her voice echoed through the clearing. The youkai roared then shot forward. She shrugged.

"Okay, your loss. You'll just be target practise." Said as she moved forward and started defeating the youkai at an incredible rate. When she was half way through them she looked over at Sesshoumaru, who was just standing there, and waved.

"This is fun! Come and join in!" She whooped like a crazy woman. Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow and walked forward slowly only to be zapped by a barrier. Kagome laughed.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru! I forgot I put a barrier around you and everyone else so that, if I missed one, the youkai couldn't get to you!"

Eventually, she got to Naraku. Sesshoumaru was surprised that she did all that on her own. She shot forward toward Naraku, still smiling and with her sword drawn. She stopped about five-foot away.

"What a twit." Sesshoumaru heard her say. "Are you stupid? Did you think I couldn't battle those on my own, Naraku?" Kagome's back was facing Sesshoumaru so he didn't see Kagome's smile as she spoke. What he did see, though, was a tentacle creeping up behind her.

"Ka-" He started, only to be stopped when the tentacle shot straight through her stomach. She stumbled forward a little bit then straightened. She frowned.

"That wasn't very nice. That hurt. You won't make any friends that way, Naraku." She stated sarcastically as she cut the tentacle from her stomach. Oddly enough, as soon as it was removed the wound had healed. Kagome swung the sword through the middle of Naraku.

"Damn, another puppet." She muttered before the barrier went down. Sesshoumaru went to her quickly.

"How did you heal so quickly?" He asked when he got to her. She frowned at him.

"I didn't heal at all. It's a simple illusion I placed to fool Naraku. His miasma went into the wound. It's poisoning me as we speak." She said irritably as she walked past him. This time Sesshoumaru frowned.

"How come you are not showing any signs of pain or weakness?" He asked again. Kagome scowled. He was getting too damn nosy for his own good.

"That's how I was trained. Even now, I feel it but cannot express it on my face or my voice." She said then walked on. Her shoulders were tense with effort, and every step hurt, but she had to get to the rest of them. Besides, Naraku had given her worse wounds and almost killed her at one point, but she survived. Just like she would now.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said quietly as they approached the others. He hummed.

"Don't tell the others about this wound. They would only worry that I'm going to die when I've not intention to do so." Sesshoumaru looked at her incredulously.

"You have to get that wound looked at." He argued. "At least let me see it." Kagome sighed. It was not Naraku that was going to get her killed, it was Sesshoumaru. She raised the illusion. Sesshoumaru gasped. There was no way she would be able to heal that.

"See? This is why I don't want them knowing. I'm not going to die from it, as you obviously seem to think. A minor wound like this will take less than an hour to heal. Hush now. No more questions." She said as they reached the rest of the group.

Sesshoumaru gaped at her. Minor? If that was minor, he didn't want to know what life threatening was. Kagome sighed as she read his thoughts. He probably right, he didn't want to know how she could be killed. In her goddess form, only chopping off her head could kill her. Any other limb, and it just reattaches its self. In her other forms, she had to be stabbed right in the heart. Luckily, she had two, so you had to stab both hearts instead.

The rest of the group was now awake and sitting up, watching as the two approached them.

"How are you feeling now?" Kagome asked softly.

"A little sore, but otherwise not harmed too much." Said Miroku after doing a quick examination of everyone else. Kagome nodded.

"Good. There aren't many healing herbs I can use around here." She commented, looking around.

"Kagome? If I may ask a question…" Asked Sango. Kagome nodded.

"What did Naraku do to you?" Kagome's face and eyes suddenly lacked emotion.

"Now is not the time to talk about it." She said blankly, scaring everyone around her. If this was her reaction, it must have been bad. This was not the happy girl from three years ago. Then Kagome gasped and clutched her stomach. The illusion had dissipated, letting everyone see her wound. Sesshoumaru sighed. Stupid girl, she should have let someone look at it.

Kagome was on the ground, groaning in pain. Before everyone's eyes, the wound started healing. However, healing that type of wound was painful to Kagome. The first wound that she got from Naraku, healed quickly. The next time he put miasma into the wound, making it painful for her to heal. She had to purify the miasma and heal the wound at the same time. It required a lot of effort and she usually ended up exhausted afterwards.

A pack of youkai came through to the clearing, attracted by the smell of blood. No one noticed them until Kagome looked up, sensing demonic auras, and screamed out a warning. Seeing as everyone was far too tired to fight, Sesshoumaru jumped up and started killing the threat. However, one got past his defences and bit him on the shoulder. He winced but didn't cry out, the stupid youkai had injected venom into him. He quickly killed the rest then walked calmly back over to where everyone was and sat down.

Kagome was still in pain but saw Sesshoumaru struggling to breathe and got up slowly, careful not to jog her stomach and create more pain. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and kneeled next to him. He looked at her.

"What are you doing woman?" Kagome bristled.

"For your information, my name is Kagome, in case you forgot. And I'm trying to help you." She replied hotly. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." He sneered. 'Why am I acting this way?' He thought to himself.

"I see you haven't changed from when you were a pup." She sighed. "However, you do need help, if you refuse I will kill you. It will be a swift death compared to what that venom will do to you." She continued firmly. Like a mother does to a pup. Sesshoumaru eyed her warily for a moment, then nodded slowly. Kagome put her hands on his chest and started to glow white instead of purple.

Kagome panted with the effort to put the rest of her healing powers into Sesshoumaru to speed up his own healing. He eventually fell unconscious. When she felt faint she stopped, swaying a little bit. The rest of the group rushed forward, trying to steady her but she waved them off thinking that she would recover quickly. She didn't. Even though she was healed, she had given most of her energy to Sesshoumaru and now she needed to rest to replenish it. She fainted. Fortunately, Miroku caught her before she could hit the ground.

* * *

**I am very, very sorry for the lack of plot and explanation. I don't really know what I was thinking, and am currently unable to complete the story, and also unable to give out any knowledge about what exactly is going on. Thanks.**

**Until next time!**

**BP**


	6. Chapter 6: Tests and Confessions

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been a bit distracted. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

**_Chapter_**_**6**__: Tests and Confessions_

A groggy Sesshoumaru woke up to find everyone preparing lunch and Kagome sleeping. Rin and the fox kit had gone somewhere. Probably gathering firewood. He walked over to Sango.

"What happened to Kagome?" He asked. Sango looked up.

"Oh! Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome fainted from giving you too much energy to heal yourself with and has been sleeping ever since. We tried to wake her, but she hasn't been responding." She told him. One eyebrow went up before he went over to the sleeping girl. He kneeled next to her and touched her shoulder. Imagine his surprise when she sat up, wide-awake and started looking around.

"Who? What? Where? When? How?" She shouted, talking incredibly fast considering she just woke up. (A/N: I doubt many people can do that in the morning!) "Who just woke me up?" She hissed dangerously. Everyone nervously pointed Sesshoumaru. Her eyes narrowed then widened as she stared to glow a pinkish colour. The group expected Midoriko to come and talk to them, but when the glow faded it was still Kagome. She grinned.

"Guess what? I know who my mate is!" She sang happily. Then she frowned. "And he's going to be a living nightmare, one of the hardest missions I've had to date." She stated glumly. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Who might your mate be?" Kagome looked at him. _'Lets give them all a test, shall we?'_ She accidentally let out a low diabolical laugh. Scaring the pants off everyone in a ten-meter radius.

"Well someone get Kouga." She started. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he growled. _'Bingo.'_ She thought. She shook her head. "You didn't let me finish. You, Kouga, Miroku and Naraku will each have a test. Who ever wins is my mate. Only my mate will truly understand." She stood up. "Well? Someone get Kouga! I will handle Naraku." She said with an evil smile.

* * *

Naraku watched as Kagome approached him, a glint in her eyes he didn't like. He eyed her warily as she knelt down in front of him.

"Naraku-sama, I have found my mate." She said, keeping her head bowed so he couldn't see her smirk. Naraku raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Oh? Who is your mate?" Kagome laughed.

"I'm double checking. I'm holding a test, if you like, and the person that wins is my mate. You are invited." Naraku nodded.

"Very well. I shall come." He said, thinking about the entrance that he was planning to make. Kagome looked up at him, a small smile resting on her lips.

"Make sure to not create too big an entrance." She advised before vanishing.

* * *

The next day everyone waited impatiently for the last two competitors to arrive. Kouga burst from the bushes just at the same time as Naraku calmly walked from the other side. Kagome raised an eyebrow. That was a pathetic entrance. Sure, she had advised not to make a huge entrance, but that was pathetic. The three youkai and one human stood in front of her. The females of Kagome's pack stood beside to her, while the males were a little way off. All but Kagome were watching Naraku carefully, like he would attack at any second. Sango leaned toward her.

"Is Miroku your mate?" She asked nervously. Kagome smiled.

"Of course not! I just did it to grate on everyone's nerves." Sango laughed quietly then leaned away. Kagome turned back to the males.

"Welcome! As you should already know, I have composed a test to find my mate. In front of me are four boxes. A gold box, a silver box, a bronze box and a lead box. Each of you will choose a box. They will all be opened at the same time to get rid of any cheaters. The winner is my mate. Only my mate will choose the right box. Choose now." Kagome said. Miroku started first.

"Bronze." Then Kouga.

"Gold." Then it was Sesshoumaru's turn.

"Lead." Then it was finally Naraku's turn.

"Very well, then. Silver." Kagome smirked.

"I shall announce the winner very soon. However, first things first. The winner will be alpha male of my pack, and you will stay with this pack, no matter what clan you belong to." She said. Kouga suddenly looked a bit nervous. Kagome smiled.

"What's the matter Kouga? Why the sudden nervousness? Are you really that uncomfortable with commitment? Always remember that there are humans in my pack too. Anybody who can't deal with these facts, will leave immediately after I've revealed the results unless they want to killed." Her voice turning as cold as ice. "But since two of you are travelling with me, I'll let them off." She added, winking at them. Then she signalled for the boxes to be opened. Kagome opened two, while Sango and Rin each opened one.

One of the boxes contained Kagome's sword, while the others had an arrow in them. Kagome looked into the boxes and smirked.

"In fourth place, is Kouga. You have five seconds to leave this clearing." She said as he sprinted across the clearing. Kagome sniffed.

"In an impressive third place, Naraku. You have ten seconds to leave this clearing." Naraku shrugged as he calmly walked out of the clearing. Kagome frowned, he was up to something. But back to the matter at hand.

"The runner-up is," Here she paused for dramatic effect. "Miroku! You have five seconds to get your sorry butt over here and back to Sango." She joked. Kagome sighed, Fate hated her. She was stuck with the ice lord.

"Which means, in first place, need I say it? Lord Sesshoumaru." She said. She collected her sword and arrows and put them back in place on her body. Kagome and the other females started walking forward when, suddenly, Kagome leapt up in the air for no obvious reason at all. Milliseconds later, a green whip appeared then left. The rest of the girls turned to find Sesshoumaru and Kagome on different sides of the clearing, both in fighting stances. Kagome smiled kindly.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She said sweetly. It was like a sour sweet. It wasn't meant to exist. Then she smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sesshoumaru growled. She sighed. "Because you are my mate-to-be, I'll take it easy on you okay?" Sesshoumaru snarled then attacked. Kagome sighed again as she side-stepped. She didn't want to do this.

_'Don't underestimate him Kagome. You know that he was barely using any of his energy when he fought Inuyasha, he looked formidable then, just as he is now.'_ Midoriko reminded her. Kagome's eyes widened as she panicked. She had forgotten that. But she had thousands of different lifetimes of experience of fighting inuyoukai. She'll be fine. Even as she thought that, she just barely avoided Sesshoumaru's claws. She leapt away from him. Then when she turned round again she gasped.

Behind Sesshoumaru was Touga, Sesshoumaru's father. He was smiling at her. She was kneeling on the floor, bowing in a split second. Her neck was bared, a sign of submission. If Touga was there, she would show respect for him, no matter who was there at the time, no matter what was going on. Her previous life had fought him, and had gained his respect, and he hers. She knew he was dead, but it didn't matter to her.

Touga smiled again at his long time friend. Then, knowing no one else would hear him, talked to her.

"Get up, Kagome. You know not to that." He said cheerfully. Kagome sighed, then nodded.

"Yes, I know." She said earning odd looks off of the people watching. She got up slowly.

"Listen to me. Don't fight my son. He just wasn't expecting to find his mate so soon. However, it seems he already has the 'hots' for you, not that he knows it yet." He said seriously, not leaving her eyes. She blinked.

"Umm… okay. Would you like to come with us? We could, I mean, I could use your help." She asked. Now people were worried about her sanity. She was talking to thin air. Seemingly having a conversation with it too. Sesshoumaru inwardly shrugged then formed his poison whip and, while she was distracted, lashed it across her stomach. It made quite a deep wound as well. Kagome gasped, looked up at Sesshoumaru then promptly fainted. Sesshoumaru went over to inspect her, but was blocked by a barrier.

_'You are foolish, my son. You have a perfect mate. But you just want to throw her away. Why?'_ His father's voice came into his head.

_'I have no need for or want a mate.'_ He thought back.

_'Ah, but you will eventually. Get to know her slowly, and see how it goes. You never know, you may come to like her.'_ His father suggested.

_'Nn.'_

Touga sighed, his son was going to be difficult. Even though Kagome had accepted her fate, it seems his son won't go down without a fight. He waited until Kagome woke up then told her that he would stay a while. If only to give her someone to talk to. The group went to sleep hours later, Kagome once again watching over them. Touga watched as she relaxed in a tree that overlooked everyone. Now and then she would adjust the kids bedding so that they were more comfortable.

"Touga, what do I do? I don't want to betray my pack, and I don't want to lose this chance to kill Naraku. By the way, I'm sorry I killed Inuyasha, but he threatened to kill Rin." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru watched on curiously. What in the seven hells was going on with this girl? She was talking to his father? His dead father?

Touga observed Kagome for a moment. Though she looked fine on the outside, but if you looked closely you could see the strain she was putting on her mind and body. He sighed, she put far too pressure on herself, just like she used to when he was alive. Wait, she killed Inuyasha? He threatened the little girl? Why? Seeing his look, Kagome explained what happened. When she finished, he was absolutely furious and ashamed to call Inuyasha his son. Though Kagome had looked after Inuyasha before he got there and watched him grow up, Kagome seemed afraid that Touga wouldn't agree with her judgement.

"It's fine, he deserved it. However, about the Naraku problem. Even though you are right about there not being another chance, do you really think your pack would abandon you? If they were truly loyal, they would stay by you, but they also might be a little bit miffed that you kept this to yourself." Touga said wisely. Kagome nodded, taking it all in. She may be centuries old, but she had never had a pack, or companions before. Best to get advice from someone who had experience than try to work it all out for herself.

"Try telling them about it." He continued. Kagome sat up so quickly that she fell out of the tree, landing with a thud. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, annoyed that his sleep was interrupted. No one else was awake. Kagome patted her sore bottom then looked back at Touga.

"Are you nuts?" She shouted, forgetting everyone else was asleep. "They would hate me for it!" She added. Touga had been indicating frantically to keep her voice down, lest she wake the others. Too late, they were now wide awake and going to where Kagome was standing. She looked at them, confused.

"What are you lot doing up? I thought you were sleeping." She said. Then she looked discretely behind them to where Touga was now standing, telling her to tell them.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "I'm not telling them anything that will put them in severe danger." The group looked at her funnily.

"Tell us what?" Sango asked confused that her adopted sister would keep anything from her. They told each other everything, well, they used to. Kagome turned to her.

"Nothing, I had _planned_," She said with a glare behind them. "to tell you nothing. But since a certain _someone_ keeps on going on and on about it, I have decided to tell you to make him stop telling me to do it." She motioned for them to sit down and they did it, wondering what Kagome could possibly tell them that would probably kill them. Also what could be so important that she felt that she had to do it on her own?

Kagome told them everything, from the time she was kidnapped until now. The whole time her ears drooped, afraid of her packs reaction to what she kept from them. Now and then she could feel their anger and disgust. Thinking it was directed at her, her posture caved in, expressing that she was ashamed. She was as well, she wasn't lying through any of it and some of the things she had done were terrible.

Touga watched pleased until he noticed that the whole time she never talked about how bad it really was, and how she truly felt, the whole extent of her emotions during her time with Naraku. She didn't tell anyone about herself the entire time.

Everyone was silent for a while after Kagome finished her tale. Touga stood beside her, congratulating her. Kagome just nodded, not really feeling better after her explanation. Kagome eventually stood up and turned to leave when Shippo's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going, mama?" Kagome inwardly sighed with relief. At least one person still accepted her. At Shippo's words, the human's heads snapped up, gazing at Kagome. Growing uncomfortable under their stares Kagome just said,

"For a walk, Shippo, I need to clear my head a bit." Smiling at her adopted son, she quickly left the camp. It was time to pay Naraku a visit.

* * *

**And yes, I did kind of base the test on something Shakespeare wrote in one of his plays. Tune in next time to find out what happens when Sesshoumaru overhears Kagome talking to someone! **

**BP**


	7. Chapter 7: What's The Plan?

**Enjoy, though it's a bit short.**

**BP**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**: _What's The Plan?_

Touga followed Kagome to Naraku. On the way there he noticed that she was determined about something or other.

"Touga, I know that you want to ask me something, what is it?" He caught up to her, and she stopped, looking at him weirdly. Touga sighed, she knew him too well. 'Oh well.' he thought bitterly, ' Might as well tell her, seeing as I know her well enough by now to know what she's about to do.'

"Where are you going, and what you told the kit won't satisfy me. You too determined to just be going for a walk." He asked to distract her. Kagome just gave him a look that said 'I ain't falling for it bucko. Try again.' But she answered him anyway.

"I think you know. I'm off to pay a certain someone a visit. I've done my part, now stop beating around the bush and tell me what is on your mind." She said, half being sarcastic, half serious. Touga shrugged, feigning ignorance.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said innocently. Kagome's eyes narrowed, she was losing patience. Fast. Touga gulped.

"Oh fine! I was wondering why you didn't tell them about you – what you were were feeling, the full extent of it? Also, you managed to never tell them who you really are now. Though they now know most of the details, you didn't tell them how much you've changed from the good old days." He asked. While he had be talking, Kagome was looking up at the moon now she glanced over at him.

"I gave them plenty of chances to see the changes that I've gone through. If they didn't realise then tough. Plus I don't want to tell them how sneaky I have gotten and how I am leading Naraku on. No one can act perfectly when they know what's going on."

Now, only about a minute or so after Kagome left camp, Sesshoumaru followed. Somehow, to him, it sounded like she missed some things out. She also avoided talking about how she felt and herself in general. He was going to find out what she was up to, even I he didn't find out much. Her scent was getting stronger – she was close. He approached silently and carefully so as not to snap a twig or something. What he saw and heard was both confusing and amazing.

"- no one must know, okay? Well at the same time, it's not like you can tell anyone apart from Sesshoumaru can you? I can kill him if I need to." Here she paused for a bit then carried on.

"No, of course I don't want to kill him! I already love him, but I'm not in love with him just yet. However, I will do what ever it takes to save the world, feelings are unimportant when lives are at stake. I will risk it all." She was saying. But who was she talking to? He shifted slightly and Kagome was immediately looking around.

"Shh! Someone is here. Their aura feels familiar." She started. Then her eyes widened. Her eyes focused on one spot. "How much did he hear? Why didn't you tell me my mate was here?" She paused again. Then she gasped. "Why you evil thing you! If you weren't a ghost, I would have punched you." Ah, so she was talking to a ghost was she? Sesshoumaru was starting to think she was insane. Talking to air? What will she do next? Hug it? Race it?

"Anyway, I better be getting back to Naraku. It's going to be a pleasant visit." Then she spoke louder. "Sesshoumaru? If I'm not back in three days at dusk, tell everyone that I died and I love them, especially Shippo!" She sighed. Nothing was easy nowadays. Then Sesshoumaru heard her say that she wasn't being soppy and that she was just making precautions to something. Okay, she was definitely crazy. Wait, died? Why was she going to Naraku anyway? Something hasn't been right with her since they found her.

Meanwhile, Kagome was rushing through the forest, Touga easily keeping up considering he was a ghost. Not even he knew what Kagome was planning, but he understood why she hadn't told him any detail of her plan – even the trees can have ears, metaphorically speaking.

It was time to up the stakes.

* * *

**This is getting a little bt slow, and I'm not sure I'll be albe to complete this, so I'm thinking about putting it up for adoption. Not quite yet, though. But do let me know if you would like it. See you next time!**

**BP**


	8. Chapter 8: Desires and Worries

**I hope you enjoy this one, it's the last one I'm going to be doing before the adoption. Yeah, it's definately happening.**

**BP**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_: _Desires and Worries_

Naraku sat on his dark throne, his fingers tapping the arms of it. With a sigh, he summoned Kagura. Within moments, she was kneeling before him, hatred in her aura. A smirk lifted one side of his lips as he delighted in her hatred of him. Above all, he liked making people suffer.

"Kagura," Naraku purred darkly. "I want you to attack Inuyasha and his companions." He watched with amusement as Kagura's head shot up, defiance in her eyes.

"What? That's a suicide mission with Kagome being there and you know it!" He chuckled and Kagura shrank back. It was never good when he laughed because it meant someone was going to suffer in pain.

_Damn you, Naraku. I can't wait for Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to defeat you. I hope they send you to the seventh layer of hell. _

"Ah, Kagura, you forget. Kagome works for me now, she is loyal to me. She will keep you from being killed, so don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Naraku said, relishing in that fact. He was so very proud that he had managed to taint the beautiful miko - well, more than that. And he was also very lucky that her Nyx side hadn't come out to play. If she did, there was going to be problems.

Naraku waved his hand, dismissing Kagura. He was a little bit worried, in all honesty. He had been with Kagome for two years and still the night Goddess had not appeared. If she should do so now would ruin all of his plans.

So now he sat, reviewing his plans, making new ones, just in case Nyx would once again surface from the depths of Kagome's mind.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for such a short chapter this time. I just wanted to capture Naraku's side for a moment. This story is now up for adoption, so let me know if you want it and what you'd do with it if you had it.**

**BP**


End file.
